


Trompé

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, Kama tricks TIna, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Trapped, tina's got her groove back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Trompé is French for "Tricked"SPOILERS FOR CRIMES OF GRINDLEWALD AHEAD!Missing scene starting when Tina decides to follow Kama into the drains until she reunites with Newt for the first time!





	Trompé

Tina hesitantly followed Yusef Kama down the Parisian streets, only illuminated by the occasional street lamp.  
“How long have you known about Credence?” She asked, quickening her pace to keep up with him.  
“Many years. However, I only learned of his exact location a few days ago.”  He said softly, not wanting to be overheard by passers-by.

The city had begun to settle in for the night. Windows began to darken and the distant sound of restaurants was growing dim. Tina was conscious of their loud footsteps and Kama lead her down beside the canal. She followed him down a set of stone steps and under a bridge. He directed her to turn into a small walkway leading into the drain system.  
“What exactly did you want to show me?” Tina said, becoming increasingly suspicious.  
“Please, be patient.” Kama smiled and gestured for her to enter.

A combination of unpleasant smells filled Tina’s nose as she ventured further into Kama’s supposed hideout, rotting fish and rat faeces. He returned to lead her and she followed his dark silhouette deeper underground. She cautiously drew her wand and held it at waist level as a feeling of claustrophobia set in.

Just as Tina’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness, they entered a dimly lit room. Piles of boxes and files littered the floor and the far wall was projected with what appeared to be a large and very detailed family tree.  
“Here.” Kama showed Tina to the projection.  
“The Lestrange family?” Tina gasped. She felt a pang of emotion as she found Leta’s name on the wall and couldn’t help but think of Newt. “What does this have to do with Credence?” She pulled herself back into the moment.  
“I will explain when I return, Madame Goldstein.” His tone suddenly changed. “Expelliarmus!” Her wand flew from her fingers into his grip as he quickly made his way back towards the exit.  
“Hey!” Tina yelled grabbing hold of his jacket. “What are you-“ He turned and fired a stunning spell right at her chest, knocking her backwards. However, she only stumbled for a moment and immediately sprinted after him, managing to take hold of his arm again. He flicked his wand back at her.  
“Incarcerous!” He spat. Thick ropes sprung from his wand and snaked themselves around Tina’s frame. He flicked his wand upwards and Tina was hoisted into the air and sent back to the far side of the room. He roughly dropped her onto the stone before speaking.  
“I apologise for my brutality. But, I cannot afford to let anyone get in my way.” The ropes pulled Tina’s arms to her sides and kept her knees and ankles firmly pressed together.  
“Kama!” She screamed after him. “Release me! I am an auror!” A rope pushed its way past her lips gaging her cries. Metal bars formed across the exit and Kama disaparated.

 

How could she not have seen this coming? She felt so gullible and stupid. All she wanted to do was protect Credence and now she was locked in a cell and no one knew where she was. Tina knew that Incarcerous was only a temporary binding spell and she would be able to free herself before too long, but she still felt a pang of embarrassment. She wriggled around so that she was looking up at the family tree which was still illuminating the wall.

_Corvus Leststrange_ was highlighted. She was so confused. What does this have to do with Credence? Or was he lying about that too?

After an unknown amount of time listening to water dripping though pipes, Tina felt her bonds weaken as she struggled against them. First she fought gently, waiting for them to subside before giving up and breaking free with brute force. She ripped the ropes away from her and threw them into the stream that was flowing through the centre of the cell. She checked her watch and saw it was around two in the morning.

She walked over to the barred gate and tested its strength. There was no way she was getting out without her wand. Frustrated, Tina wandered back over to the piles of paperwork. She took out her own notebook and jotted down her observations of her environment. She examined a couple of files before turning her attention once again to the family tree. _Credence Barebone_ was scribbled beneath the name Corvus Lestrange, something she didn’t notice before. She quickly copied down a version of the family tree across a double spread in her notebook. She let out an anxious sigh as she noted down all the important details.  
“So stupid!” She angrily kicked over a pile of boxes before sitting down on the stone floor. Tears filled her eyes as she was overwhelmed by her failure. She untied the waistband of her coat and unbuttoned the front. She flicked through the previous pages of her notebook until she found a sketch from a few months ago.

It was a portrait. The man she drew had a kind face, littered with freckles. His hair was obscuring the top of his forehead but his eyes were looking directly at her – Newt. It had been almost over a year since they said goodbye at the docks. Every day, she had thought of him. Even on her uneventful and tedious dates with Achilles. She ran her fingertips over the drawing, gently smudging the graphite on his cheek, imagining what it would be like to actually touch his skin.

Replacing her notebook in her pocket she lay down awkwardly against a pile of paper and files. She pressed her eyes shut and waited for sleep to take its hold on her.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

She woke with a start. Awkwardly pulling herself off the ground, limbs flailing like a baby giraffe. Her mouth dropped open as she released who’s voice had woken her.  
“Newt…” She whispered, her voice full of hope. Jacob, who was standing beside him, gave her a chuffed salute. Newt and Tina stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both blushed and looked away. But Tina returned after a second to find that Newt had too. His eyes said so many things. There was joy, but there was also great pain. Newt found the same in searching Tina’s eyes. There was an awkwardness and a sudden flicker of resentment.

“Expelliarmus!” Kama’s voice echoed from behind the men and Newt’s wand flew into his hand. Tina rushed passed Newt towards her captor but he quickly resealed the cell and bars formed across the doorway.  
“My apologies, Mr Scamander! I shall return and release you when Credence is dead!” He huffed.  
“Kama wait!” Tina pleaded, pressing her forehead to the bars.  
“You see, either he dies… or I do” Suddenly he clutched his eye, writhing in pain. He jerked awkwardly before falling unconscious.

“Well, that’s not the best start to a rescue attempt.” Newt said quietly.  
“Oh this was a rescue attempt? You just lost me my only lead!” Tina’s annoyance was clear.  
“Well, how was the integration going before we turned up?” Tina threw him a dark look.

No sooner had Kama dropped to the floor had Pickett unlocked the gate. Jacob laughed as it swung open, but Tina knew how serious the situation was as she strode up the stairs. She retrieved her wand from his inside jacket pocket before holding Newt’s out to him. He took it before examining Kama’s condition.

Tina felt a rush of adrenaline as she watched Newt. It had been too long. Too many missed opportunities. She had so many questions, but her pride told her to wait. Why hadn’t he come back? Why did the letters stop? What has he been doing for a year?

Then she said it. Something that felt like their friendship had been sent twenty steps back. Her voice shook as she addressed him,  
“Mr Scamander.”


End file.
